


Your Love is Off The Hook

by Goombario



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Yuri, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Pearl reminisces about when her relationship with Marina began ... because Marina wants to hear the story again.





	Your Love is Off The Hook

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, but I thought chapters would be more fun.

"Don't get cooked ... stay off the hook!"

Pearl and Marina said their catchphrase in unison as they held up their arms, letting their hands fall and waving them in the usual motion. After a few moments of holding that pose, the television screen in Inkopolis Square changed to a static picture and the camera filming them turned off.

"Great work, Pearlie!" Marina exclaimed, leaping towards her shorter co-worker and knocking her to the ground. "You're always so gosh darn cute during our shows! I bet every squid out there thinks you're the best! I know I do!"

"Ack, Marina, get off!" Pearl protested, trying to push the taller woman away while Marina peppered Pearl's cheeks in quick kisses. "There's still a window, what if someone sees us?" Marina paused in her kissing barrage, quickly standing up and dusting her shorts off, whistling innocently and darting her eyes to the side as if the wall was extremely interesting. "Thank you ..." Pearl scoffed, dusting off her clothes.

"Sorry, Pearl!" Marina apologized, sounding panicked as she frantically looked around for any spying Inklings. Luckily, their window was clear for once; if anyone had their phone out and recorded Marina's affection, who knows what could happen to Off The Hook's public image? "I guess I just love my Pearlie so much that I want to show it! All the time!"

"Yeah yeah, you too ..." Pearl blushed during her reply, looking at the floor and away from Marina. The two made their way over to their usual table, sitting down. Pearl reached for a cup of juice on the table, taking a long sip from the straw before placing it down. Her face puckered and she shivered as she downed the drink; after it was over, she looked furious. "I told that idiot Sean that I don't want Mark-Shaker Cocoa! I wanted Quick-Jump Orange! That's the last time we hire him to cater!"

"Calm down." Marina replied, taking a sip from her own drink. "You should really try the Special-Charge Shake sometime. It's really creamy and thick and it's so good!" She gushed, smiling at the cup in her hand. "Besides, Sean makes the best food here. I know you love it, Pearlie. Almost as much as you love-"

Before Marina could finish that sentence, Pearl leapt across the table and slapped a hand over her mouth. Marina's eyes widened, seeing that Pearl was staring out the window; Marina turned, seeing two Inklings, a boy and girl, staring at the two of them in admiration. Pearl slowly pulled her hand away and hopped off the table, returning to her seat. 

Marina gave the Inklings an awkward wave and smile, which must have satisfied them both--they ran off afterwards. Marina looked over at Pearl, whose face was completely red with her arms crossed.

"You know this room is sound-proof, right?" Marina reminded her. "You know, so squids outside don't interrupt the show?"

"Y-Yeah." Pearl muttered. "I just got nervous. Some of them might be able to read lips." She kicked out her feet in a huff. "You don't know."

"You're so cute when you pout!" Marina exclaimed, gushing while trying to hold back jumping at her short lover once again. "Do it again, Pearlie! Tell me how unfair yesterday's Turf War was!"

"It was!" Pearl gritted her teeth, stomping her feet on the floor while still in her seat. "That stupid guy used the Baller when I was trying to cover the center of the stage! It was totally against the rules!" Pearl heard Marina sigh in content, and saw an expression of pure lust in her eyes when she turned to look at her.

"So cute ...!" Marina clasped her hands together, staring at Pearl. "Ooh, Pearlie! Tell me the story about when we hooked up again!"

"What, that?" Pearl twiddled her thumbs, looking away from Marina. She was clearly embarassed at just the mention of that time. "Come on, you know how that was. You were there."

"I know, but you tell it so much cooler!" Marina replied. "Pwease, Pearlie?" Marina put on her best pouty face, standing up from her chair and walking to Pearl's front, giving her the saddest look she could put on. "For me? For your widdle Octobabe?"

"Don't call yourself that!" Pearl reached out and flicked Marina on the forehead. She smirked when her dark-skinned girlfriend rubbed that spot in pain. "Fine, I'll tell you again, but this is the final time."

"Yay!" Marina cheered, looking far too happy for this; in Pearl's mind, anyway. Marina quickly ran over to the window of their room, pressing a button on the wall; in moments, a dark blue screen started to rise up from the floor, covering the window entirely. Pearl blinked, looking at Marina, then the now-covered window.

"When did that get put in?" Pearl asked. Marina ran back over to Pearl and reached for her, picking her up by the waist. Before Pearl could protest, Marina sat down in her chair and placed Pearl on her lap, pulling her into a tight hug. "O-Okay! Too tight!" Pearl managed to protest between heavy breathing, trying to pry Marina's arms away.

"Oh, sorry." Marina said, releasing her hold. "That's been there a while. Just never needed to use it, I guess. Aren't plot devices neat?"

"Whatever." Pearl sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway, it happened one night a while ago ... but you know that."


End file.
